Batman:FreakShow
by DanMagee
Summary: the Joker holds a building hostage, and pays the ultimate price for it.
1. Last Laugh

Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me, they belong to DC, and Time Warner.

BATMAN: the last laugh. 

Gothom city. A city with streets marked with pain and loss. It is diseased with crime. Many innocents lives suffer in the streets and ghettos of Gothom, while the fortunate and wealthy live off the backs of the poor. A small and overworked police force work desperately to maintain order in a city that defies them. And the war on crime is never ending. But one man, who has become the night and darkness of the city, fights alone against its evil. Scarred by tragedy, he made a promise to the streets and to himself, that he would use all that he had, every resource and every bit of himself he had to give, to his mission. His mission, to stand and fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves, and avenge the victims of Gothom's cruelty. His name once was Bruce Wayne, but now that is just a shell. His true name, the name he gave himself to strike fear into the hearts of the wicked, is The Batman. 

It was day, cold and rainy, but the sun still shined through the gray clouds. But even a warrior of the night, is sometimes needed before dusk. The Batman peered over to the building across the street. The Commissioner had filled him in on the details. An office building, the building he was now watching carefully, was being held hostage by his long time foe and ultimate enemy; the Joker. The circumstances seemed odd. It wasn't the jokers style to hold up an office building, far too boring for his tastes. But still it was too early to tell what the Joker was really planning . When the Joker is concerned, nothing is what it seems. 

The Batman thought to himself, planning on how he would enter the building, how he would minimalize the risk of harm coming to the hostages, and how he would make certain that the Joker wouldn't escape. Looking closer through the windows with a pair of small binoculars, he noted that inside the building there where eight hostages: five men, three women. Next to them were only the Joker's dysfunctional girlfriend Harley Quin, and the menacing clown himself.

The Joker was carrying what looked like a large vile of green smog, his patented laughing gas. Instantly lethal to anyone who breathes it in, leaving them dead and with an eerie grin across their face. 

That would be Batman's first target, get the toxin away from the joker and make sure it can't be released. 

Bracing himself for the ordeal to come. Batman fires a batarang across the gap between the two buildings and swings off into the beginning of the most difficult challenge of his life.

Crashing through the window of the office building, Batman rolls onto the ground letting his inertia carry him. In a single fluid motion , he tosses aside his cape and throws three batarangs before the villains can react to his presence. The first knocking Harley Quin in the head, forcing her to the ground. The second grazing the Joker's temple, just enough to distract him from the third batarang which strikes the joker's hand causing him to let go of the container of venomous gas. Knowing that he cannot allow the container to break, the Batman dives forward grasping the large vial inches above the ground and spinning onto his back to absorb the fall.

Flipping to his feet and having gotten the poison away from the Joker, the immediate threat was narrowly avoided, but now Batman must stop the Joker himself and keep the vial safe. Getting up from the ground Harley Quin took her place at the Joker's side, tense and ready to attack she waited next to her lunatic mate for the opportune time to attack.

"glad you could join our little party bats, I was hoping that you'd show up. Its not much of a get together without you." the joker said with a frightening smile. 

"You're not getting away Joker, I'm taking you back to Arkam" says Batman. 

"sorry to disappoint you Batty but I'm not going there today, oh no, I have much more fun plans in mind!" retorted the Joker. As he pulled out a ridiculous looking revolver that looked more like a toy squirt gun.

Grabbing a nearby man from the group of hostages by the arm, the Joker pulled the man toward him and held him at gunpoint. Tensing Batman analyzed the situation. The hostage was tall and thin. He had a sickly look to him, and was wearing glasses and a business suit. The man was clearly sweating and very scared by his predicament. 

'um puddin" said Harley Quin "this wasn't apart of the plan, we were just supposed to set the vile off when Bats showed up and disappear."

" Harley, you know me better than that, I don't follow plans, I make stuff up at the seat of my pin stripped pants!" marked the Joker. "now back to the matter at hand" he was pointing the gun at the hostages head "okay buddy oh pal oh friend of mine, if you answer me three simple questions, I'll let you live, you don't you die. Simple enough?"

"y-yes" said the terrified hostage.

"okay super duper, now stay back bats, who knows if long johns here does well, you might not even have to save him at all!" chuckled the comedian. 

Batman wasn't about to let the Joker have his way, preparing a batarang behind his cape, he waited for an opening.

" question number one! Are you ready? This'll be fun! I promise! Okay, what is your name?"

Confused the hostage answered " G-Gerald Huckleberry"

" Huckleberry? Wow, that's funky. But hey I guess its better than just 'man' like our pointy headed friend over there." the Joker forced the gun into the Gerald's temple, and pulled back the hammer, preparing the gun to fire. " two more to go, this is easy, and think real hard about this because this test might really be your FINAL exam!" the joker laughed at his own joke, before returning to ask the second question. " number two. Have you, Gerald Huckleberry, ever been so frustrated with work that you thought, even for the tiniest second, about going on a rampage and killing your co-workers?"

Batman knew where this was going. Another one of the Joker's attempts at illustrating how everyman is just a step away from insanity. It was the Joker's sick urge to bring everyone down with him.

"n-no, of course not!" said Mr. Huckleberry.

"are you sure?" pressed the joker. " are you really really super sure? Because I think your lying. But that's okay I'll give you a second chance. Question two point five, have you ever thought about killing your co-workers?"

Exchanging a brief glance at Batman the stressed worker choked out an answer:

"y-yes I have, but I never was going to go through with it. Y'know, just a tough day and it passed through my head, its nothing at all."

'ah! I knew it I knew it I knew it! It happens to everybody. Long day at the office, working late in a dead end job, the idea is bound to enter your head sooner or later, that's normal. But that sets up my third and final question, and if you pass then you're a free man. No more hostage situations, no more life threatening ordeals, just simple upper middle class management ."

Batman finally realized why the joker targeted this place. He wanted to provoke stressed out people into doing things they'll regret. And this is as good a place as any to find those kinds of people. 

" last question, this is it." taunted the Joker " why didn't you do it? What stopped you?"

Scared an desperate Gerald huckleberry gives his final answer. 

"w-well……..b-because I didn't want to go to jail. Id be arrested. Not to mention lose my job, my life and any kind of reputation I've ever had."

The Joker listened carefully to this answer, and he seemed to think about it for a second before saying anything. " so you were afraid that justice would be served. That you would have to pay for your crimes? HA! HA! don't you know? There is no justice! Its all a lie, and joke played on the people by the higher ups! Justice is just a way of keeping order, and order is always an option!"

The Joker laughed loudly, tossing the traumatized Gerald back with the other hostages. Once the hostage was safe Batman immediately acted, charging into the Joker's direction, leaping into the air kicking Harley Quin out of the way, Batman punched Joker across the face forcing him to drop his weapon and knocking him through a cubical and into a wall. 

Coughing up blood, the Joker rose to his feet while reaching into his jacket pocket . Out of it he pulled out what looked like a remote control. Placing his finger onto a red button in its center the Joker laughed.

" better hold your breath guano boy, its about to get a little cloudy in here!" the joker said as he laughed maniacally. 

'He had the toxin set up to a remote control the whole time!' Thought Batman.

The joker and Harley Quin are immune to the poison, but Batman and the hostages are not! As the Hostages crowded in fear of their impending deaths, one of them silently made his way to his desk, reached into a locked drawer, and pulled out a familiar weapon.

" you lying sack of shit! You were never going to let me live! I'll kill you !" screamed a voice from the side of the room.

Turning to face the voice, the Joker found himself looking into the eyes of Mr. Gerald Huckleberry holding a silver handgun. Letting out a small and distant chuckle, the Joker starred down the barrel of the gun.

"No! don't!" screamed the Batman

But it didn't stop him, the once hostage pulled the trigger again and again, blasting into the Joker's torso. Every bullet hitting its mark, and every hit a fatal wound. Falling back to the ground the Joker spit blood as he laughed silently to himself. Hitting the earth with a thud, the joker did not move as a pool of blood collected around him.

"…p-puddin?" whispered Harley Quin " ….M-Mr. Jay?" she made her way to the Joker lying on the ground, kneeling down beside him she looked down at his motionless face. The Joker's eyes were closed and his mouth lay slightly agape. Reaching down to her love, she opened his eyes with her fingers, and then gently with her hands, she forced his mouth into a smile. 

Batman walked to Gerald Huckleberry, who was still pointing the now empty weapon at the Joker, then Batman reached out for the gun. Glancing over at Batman with devastating eyes, he gave Batman the handgun freely. And then continued Looking down at the Joker's dead body

Standing silently beside him, the Batman absorbed what had just happened. His greatest foe was dead. Killed by a man he barley knew. Was that it? Was this the end of it all? Is this how the terror of the Joker is stopped, how their seemingly never ending battle comes to its conclusion? 

The Batman wasn't so sure.


	2. The Trial of the Joker's Killer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all owned by D.C. and Time Warner.  
  
Batman FreakShow: The Trial of the Joker's Killer!  
  
Moments ago Batman witnessed an act that caught even him off  
guard. For years the criminal known as the Joker terrorized both  
Gotham and Batman himself, but now it seems that the Joker's  
reign of madness has finally been brought to a bloody end. After  
holding an office building hostage with his laughing toxin the  
Joker found himself on the receiving end of a handgun. A man  
named Gerald Huckleberry, just an average everyday guy, shot the  
Joker dead. The Joker had forced Gerald to confess that he had  
once thought about killing his co-workers, and in an act of  
ironic justice Gerald used the weapon he potentially could have  
used on his co-workers on the Joker instead.  
  
Taking a closer look at the Joker's body Batman was relieved of  
any doubts that the Joker was indeed dead. Batman could here the  
footsteps of the Gotham police force rushing into the office.  
Batman figured they could handle it from here, Harley Quin, the  
Joker's girlfriend, didn't seem like she was going to put up a  
fight. So as the Police dashed into the room Batman exited out  
the window in which he came in. Swinging from a line attached to  
a batarang Batman lowered himself to street level where he then  
climbed into his Batmobile that was silently waiting for him  
around a dark alleyway.  
  
Driving along the secluded back roads of Gotham that would  
eventually lead to the secret entryway to the Batcave, Batman  
was lost in thought, trying to make sense of the evening's  
events.  
"Is the Joker really dead? Is it wrong that I am relieved, maybe  
even happy, that he's gone? How could it happen like that? In  
the end that's the nature of violence; sudden and without  
warning. The Joker got what he deserved. He's finally in Hell  
with all the other Devils."  
  
Batman pulled into the Batcave after opening the backdoor that  
lead into the cave. Bringing the vehicle to a stop Batman exited  
and walked up a ramp that lead to his computer consul, and the  
comfortable chair before it that awaited him.  
  
"Home so early master Bruce?" said Alfred. "It's barely eleven  
o'clock. You usually don't return from your nightly patrols  
until early morning."  
  
Alfred, The loyal butler of the Wayne Family, Bruce Wayne had  
known him ever since he was a child. After His parent's deaths  
Bruce was all alone, if it weren't for Alfred, Bruce probably  
would have turned out very differently. Alfred was like a father  
to him.  
  
"Well master Bruce? Is there a reason for your early retirement  
this evening?" Alfred asked.  
  
Turning to his long time friend Bruce removed his mask and  
looked at him with a tired expressing. Not saying a word Bruce  
turned to the large screen of his computer that doubled as a  
television set. He then typed in a few keys and on the screen  
suddenly appeared the local News.  
  
"Kia Asymia here, reporting for channel five Gotham news. I'm  
here at the scene of what has now come to be called 'the place  
where laughter died.' Mere moments ago the mass murderer 'the  
Joker' was shot dead while holding an office building hostage.  
The police have made no statements so far, but information  
suggests that the Joker was actually killed by one of the  
hostages. Usually when someone dies it is a call for grieving,  
but to this reporter this is a cause to celebrate. The Joker's  
death means that Gotham citizens all over the city will be able  
to sleep a little easier because the threat of the Joker is  
finally gone for good. More information should be available  
shortly, back to you Jeph."  
  
Absorbing the information the newscast had given him Alfred  
could imagine what had happened. Alfred knew all too well about  
the Joker and his crimes, being the Butler of the famous Batman  
will have that effect.  
  
"Bruce? Is it true? Is he really dead?" Alfred asked.  
  
"I think so Alfred. I saw him get shot. I examined the body. It  
looks like he's really gone." Bruce said slowly,  
  
"And what do you think about that?" Alfred pried.  
  
"What do I think? I'm not sure. The Joker was a psychopath. He  
caused immeasurable pain on me and hundreds of others. He was a  
sadistic lunatic. I'm happy in a way. Murder is wrong even when  
it's someone like the Joker, but I'm happy that he's gone just  
the same. Is that wrong?" Bruce asked both himself and Alfred.  
  
"I don't know I really don't know." said Alfred.  
  
In the Days that followed the incident of the Joker's death  
there was public mania and a media blitz. Every station and  
every newspaper covered the Joker, some of them doing  
biographies and recounts of his past crimes. As soon as word of  
the Joker's death spread throughout the city the crime rate  
dropped dramatically. Almost as if the Joker's death was a sign  
of the end, for the criminals of Gotham anyway. Another popular  
issue covered in the onslaught of news coverage was the  
impending trial of Gerald Huckleberry, for the crime of murder.  
  
Obviously no one believed he would be found guilty. Any one in  
his situation probably would have done the same thing, but it  
was still murder. Gerald's lawyer was pleading not guilty under  
self defense, and the prosecution didn't seem to be putting up  
much of a fight. It seemed like the trail would be over before  
it even began.  
  
While everyone else in Gotham was taking in as much of the  
media frenzy as they could, Batman was more concerned about  
doing his Job. Commissioner Gordon, a friend of Batman's, and a  
victim of the Joker's cruelty on more than one occasion, had  
allowed Batman access to the Joker's body.  
  
The body had already been examined by the city morgue but Batman  
wouldn't rest until he himself was certain of the Joker's  
demise. In the cold morgue the Joker's body lay on a metallic  
grey table, with a white sheet covering most of his body. Batman  
stood over the corpse and looked it over the best his knowledge  
would allow.  
  
The Joker's true identity was never revealed. So identifying the  
body was left up to recognizing the Joker's unique traits.  
Taking a tissue sample for later analyzing, Batman noted that  
the body did have all of the Joker's distinguishing features.  
The skin was bleached, the hair was permanently dyed green, and  
the lips were pulled back into an evil grin. The body that lay  
in front of him, was the Joker's, the Batman was sure.  
  
The day of Gerald Huckleberry's trail had come. Bruce Wayne was  
sure to be present in the audience. Gerald Huckleberry sat next  
to his lawyer. Just like the night before Gerald looked tall and  
thin, very lanky even. He also fidgeted with a nervous twitch.  
It was clear that he was under a lot of stress. The trial went  
smoothly enough. Huckleberry's lawyer would call up one of  
Gerald's co-workers as a witness, having them tell the story of  
how the Joker threatened them. Then the defense attorney would  
come up and ask simple questions that really made no case for or  
against huckleberry.  
  
The entire courtroom was going through the motions as if they  
were just going through the necessary technicalities in order to  
reach the end of the trial. None of them seemed to be taking the  
case seriously, because none of them wanted to persecute Gerald  
Huckleberry for killing a madman like the Joker.  
  
The whole thing made Bruce sick. He had no love for the Joker,  
but what Batman did believe in was justice and the law.  
Huckleberry may have killed the Joker in self defense, but he  
still killed him. And what about the fact that he even had a gun  
in his desk to begin with? Why weren't they bringing that up?  
The prosecution wasn't even trying and the judge was just fine  
with it. Bruce knew that each of the members of the jury and the  
rest of the court were probably glad that the Joker was dead,  
part of him was too, but they were making a mockery of the  
system. There wasn't much Bruce could do about it, Huckleberry  
was going to get off, and maybe that's alright, but it was how  
they were conducting the trial that bothered him. Bruce decided  
that he had seen enough, he knew where this was going, and he  
saw no reason for him to stay any longer. Quietly leaving his  
seat, Bruce walked out of the courthouse and into the busy  
streets of Gotham.  
  
Not long after the lawyers made their final arguments and the  
Jury had reached a verdict.  
  
"In the case of Gotham City versus Gerald Huckleberry, for the  
account of murder the jury finds the defendant....Not Guilty!"  
  
The entire courtroom seemed pleased with the outcome and a small  
smile crept across Gerald Huckleberry's face. His lawyer turned  
to him and patted him on the back, and shook his hand.  
  
"Well Gerald your Scott free! Not only that, most of the town  
thinks you're a hero!" Gerald's Lawyer had to say.  
  
As his lawyer was congratulating him, Gerald Huckleberry's smile  
grew even bigger and bigger and soon you could here a slight  
chuckle from behind his white teeth. With his eyes closed  
Huckleberry began to chuckle more and more. Until his eyes shot  
open and he burst out laughing!  
  
"Uh.you okay there Gerry?" his Lawyer asked.  
  
"Heh he heh heh Okay? Why do you ask? Heh eh he he ha ha.."  
Huckleberry let out. "*snort* not only am I okay..heh heh he I'm  
ecstatic!"  
  
Just as he said that, a horde of armed men with gas masks rushed  
into the courtroom and with a stray of bullets they took out all  
the security guards. One of the men had a large container of  
familiar green smog on his back. The audience of the court  
panicked but couldn't get out of the room because the all of the  
armed men were blocking the exits.  
  
"Heh hoo he ha ha ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA HA!" Gerald Huckleberry  
began to belt out in laughter. Laughing louder then anyone had  
ever heard before. The people in the room soon realized the  
unimaginable situation they were in.  
  
Rubbing the makeup off his face and removing the wig and  
prosthetic nose, Gerald huckleberry's true identity was  
revealed. Gerald Huckleberry was the true Joker all along.  
  
"Hey everybody! Guess what? THE JOKE'S ON YOU!" the Joker  
laughed maniacally as he signaled one of his henchmen to release  
the Joker toxin he had contained on his back.  
The room quickly filled with the deadly cloud, and the sound of  
laughter and bodies hitting the ground could be heard from  
outside the courthouse. The Joker was alive, but everyone in the  
courtroom was either dead or dying.  
  
"A guy can get away with murder in this town!" the Joker  
announced "Don't you get it? Justice is the Joke!" 


End file.
